


Hello Stranger

by coldrottingtrees



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alcohol, Demonic Possession, F/M, Fluff, Jealousy, M/M, Megstiel - Freeform, Season/Series 09, jealous!Dean, male!Meg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-02
Updated: 2014-02-02
Packaged: 2018-01-10 23:48:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1166082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldrottingtrees/pseuds/coldrottingtrees
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fill for the spn kink meme.</p><p>Original prompt:<br/>"After Goodbye Stranger Sam and Dean were sure Meg was gone for good. That is until Sam and Dean run into a man on the street with a disturbingly familiar smirk and snark.</p><p>Cas is of course overjoyed to see her and is eager to pick up right where they left off (with that pizza and furniture).</p><p>Bonus (as in awesome but not mandatory!)<br/>- Meg still insists on being called Meg and to be referred to by female pronouns<br/>- Cas being completely indifferent and barely even commenting on her change from a female to a male body<br/>- If there's sex, I'd prefer no penetration, but if there is any I don't mind who tops"</p><p>http://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/82267.html?thread=30351707#t30351707</p><p>There's no sex in this fic, but I might add a porn chapter after this. So if you're not interested in explicit sex scenes, this first chapter works as a stand-alone. Rated mature just for alcohol use and sexual overtones, I guess. I'm not so great at the finer details distinguishing rating systems, lol. orz</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hello Stranger

Meg downed a shot of Southern Comfort and shoved away the empty shot glass. She was bored and irritated. This bar had been a huge disappointment. All she wanted was a hook-up, and given how attractive her meat suit was she hadn’t assumed that would be terribly difficult, but it seemed like the only people who came to this bar were unattractive over-the-hill types who didn’t bathe often enough.

No thank you.

So instead of getting laid, it seemed like tonight would be another night of getting drunk and going home alone. Fantastic.

Meg dimly registered the sound of the bar door opening, and more people coming in.

“So, a blind guy walks into a bar,’” a very familiar voice joked. “And a table. And a chair.”

An even more familiar voice groaned.

“That’s unfortunate. Is he alright?”

Meg turned in her bar stool, eyes wide. She watched as the trio seated themselves at a table in the corner.

“Thank you,” Meg whispered, looking heavenward. “Maybe you’re not so bad, afterall.”

“It’s a joke, Cas, it didn’t really happen,” Dean was saying in an exasperated way as Meg came up to the table.

“My unicorn,” Meg breathed, an exultant smile on her new face, as she grabbed Cas and hauled him out of his chair to his feet.

Cas stared at her a moment and then a warm smile spread across his face, too.

“Meg,” he said, and it was music to her ears.

Hands fisted in the lapels of his new, khaki not-quite-a-trenchcoat, Meg pulled Cas close and kissed him. She could feel the brothers staring at them, and she both didn’t care and kind of enjoyed it.

Cas didn’t seem to know quite what to do with his hands at first, but then, just like the last time they’d done this, he lifted them to push his fingers through her hair. She shivered at the sensation, enjoying how much more she could feel the touch with short hair.

“God, I missed that,” Meg sighed after they’d parted. She found it difficult to look away from Castiel’s lips. She wanted more of them, immediately.

“M-... Meg?” Dean stuttered.

Meg flashed him a grin. “Remember me?” she said with a wink. She then looked at Sam and gave him an appreciative up and down. “Hey there, Sam. Long time, no inhabit.”

“You look… different… than last time we saw you,” he said, expression sour at being reminded of her possession.

“Like it?” she said with a little flourish of her hands. “I guess I had so much fun when I was in you that one time, I felt like I’d have another go at a male body.”

Meg gave Dean a look. “What’s the matter, sourpuss?” she teased, noticing how tense and pale he’d gone. “I thought we were past you hating me.”

“I’m gonna get us some beers,” he muttered, and left for the bar.

“Room for one more?” Meg smiled, gesturing at the empty chair between Cas and Sam.

Sam looked like he was about to say something in the negative, but Cas smiled at her sunnily and obligingly pulled the chair out for her.

“Thank you, baby,” she smiled at him, her heart doing a little somersault in her chest.

They both sat, and Meg immediately reached out and grabbed Cas’s hands, holding them clasped under both of her own.

“I’ve missed you,” Castiel said, his voice soft and fond.

“Really?” Meg said, her heart aching.

Castiel nodded, pulling one of his hands out from under hers to lay it on top, giving one of her hands a gentle squeeze. Meg rearranged their fingers so they were holding hands.

Sam cleared his throat awkwardly, but Meg ignored him. She never thought she’d be the “gaze adoringly into each other’s eyes” type, but in that moment it was the best thing in the whole world. It felt a little like God apologizing for how absolutely awful her existence had been, and giving her a little something to make up for it.

“I like your new body,” Castiel was saying as Dean arrived back at the table, specifically only three beers in his hands.

“God, get a room,” he said, shoving beers at Cas and Sam.

Meg was intrigued enough to break eye contact with Cas to look at Dean. His voice had been gruff, but with a weakness underneath that was absolutely _delicious_.

“What’s wrong, are you jealous?” she said, grinning evilly.

Meg knew how Castiel felt about Dean. He’d been quite open and forthcoming during their stay at the mental hospital. And it was no coincidence that she’d ended up in a meat suit that bore a striking resemblance to Dean Winchester. She’d spent weeks circling the globe, looking for someone who was just right. She’d ended up with a man who was blonder than Dean, and slimmer, but he had the one thing Meg had been most determined to possess -- beautiful, doll-like green eyes.

She batted her long eyelashes at him innocently.

“No,” he growled unconvincingly. “You’re just gross.”

“You should be kinder to Meg,” Castiel chastised him. Dean turned a sickly shade of green and chugged back a long swig of beer. “She’s been through a great deal.”

“I don’t care what… _he’s_ been through,” Dean said, gesturing with his beer bottle at Meg’s male body. “PDAs gross me out. Knock it off already.”

“I’m in a male body, but I’m still Meg and ‘she’ works just fine,” Meg said, both to correct Dean and to stick up for Cas.

She then went back to making heart-eyes at Cas, which he, to her unbridled delight, returned.

“I’m gonna puke,” Dean muttered.

“I might, too,” Sam agreed.

“Where’re you staying these days?” Meg asked Castiel, ignoring the brothers.

“I go where events take me. I’m currently staying in a hotel.”

“We’re on a job,” Dean cut in. “So we’re pretty busy--”

“Sharing a room with these two?” Meg asked, ignoring Dean again.

“No, there wasn’t room for three, so I am in a separate room.”

“They stranded you alone in a separate room?” Meg said, sad and indignant at the thought. “You hate being alone.”

“Look, he’s a grown man--” Dean started.

“He hates being alone,” Meg seethed, cutting Dean off.

Dean looked like he wanted to come back with something, but was too chagrined to come up with anything. So he fled behind his beer bottle, taking another long drink.

“Time for another, you guys good?” he asked, and after looking and seeing that neither Sam nor Cas had come anywhere close to finishing their drinks yet, left without waiting for an answer back to the bar.

“It’s okay, Meg,” Cas said. “I’ve gotten more accustomed to solitude, and the Winchesters dislike sharing close quarters with others.”

“You could’ve told us you don’t like being alone, Cas,” Sam said. “We could’ve looked for a place with a fold-out in the couch.”

Meg smiled at Sam. “I’ve always liked you. You know that, Sam?”

“Your approval fills me with shame,” Sam muttered, taking a drink.

Meg laughed and winked at him. Dean returned with another beer.

“So, want some company tonight?” Meg asked Cas, stroking his fingers in her hand. “We’ve got some catching up to do that we missed out on last time I saw you.”

“I believe you wanted to order pizza,” Cas said, his eyes intent in a way that had always made Meg’s insides buzz with excitement. “...And move furniture.”

“Yes,” Meg purred. “Let’s go to your hotel. Right now.”

“I haven’t drunk my beer yet,” Castiel said apologetically. “Dean told me it’s abusive to the alcohol if you don’t drink it.”

“Let me get that for you,” Meg winked. She grabbed the beer and chugged it.

“Thank you,” Castiel smiled happily.

Dean was like a dark, broody thundercloud, and it amused Meg to no end. Getting her unicorn after all this time _and_ sticking it to Dean all in one go? Like all of her birthdays had come at once.

“Have a good evening, boys,” Meg grinned at Sam and Dean, as she and Cas got up from the table.

“Do you have a car? Dean made me get rid of my car.”

Meg shot Dean another glare. “You only get worse the more I hear about you,” she said with distaste.

Dean didn’t even respond, which Meg found mildly disappointing. He just gave her a sarcastic little ‘cheers’ with his beer and took a long swig.

“Yeah, I’ve got a car, baby,” Meg assured Cas. “I’ll drive us.”

She snaked an arm inside Cas’s coat and around his waist, pulled him close, and kissed him again. She just couldn’t resist him, and as if his sweet kisses weren’t heaven enough on their own, they rankled Dean, which made them all the sweeter.

**Author's Note:**

> Little shout-out to Order of the Stick in there. :) If you caught it, let's be friends. lol


End file.
